


Da qualche parte

by darkrin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da qualche parte, nell’universo, Mark è convinto debba esserci un mondo parallelo in cui un Mark e una Lexie sono felici. Mark pensa che deve essere così, perché erano destinati a stare insieme, capito? Destinati? E se solo non avessero commesso tanti errori, se solo una cosa fosse andata in modo diverso – se le avesse risposto che l’amava, se l’avesse presa per la vita e l’avesse baciata o l’avesse stretta per dieci minuti in più, una mattina, se non l’avesse lasciata salire sulla macchina, se l’avesse portata in una stanza d’albergo e le avesse detto: insegnami e se l’avesse invitata a sedersi accanto a lui, sull’aereo – / Storia di seconde possibilità. Forse.<br/>(Mark/Lexie | post s8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da qualche parte

**Warnings:** è tutta colpa gi GAIA perché io le dico: "Ehi, Mark e Lexie mi stanno di nuovo divorando il cervello. Aiuto. Salvami." E la sua unica risposta è: "OTTIMO. FATTELO MANGIARE MEGLIO." E QUINDI E' PER LEI PERCHE' LA ODIO. | POST S8/9.01-02

* * *

 

“Ti cercherò sempre  
sperando di non trovarti mai  
mi hai detto all’ultimo congedo  
   
Non ti cercherò mai  
sperando sempre di trovarti  
ti ho risposto  
   
Al momento l’arguzia speculare  
fu sublime  
ma ogni giorno che passa  
si rinsalda in me  
un unico commento  
e il commento dice  
due imbecilli”  
Michele Mari

   
 

  
  
Da qualche parte, nell’universo, Mark è convinto debba esserci un mondo parallelo in cui un Mark e una Lexie sono felici.  
(Mark Sloan non si è mai veramente interessato alle teorie su universi paralleli o vita su altri pianeti, ma ne ha letto un articolo, su una qualche rivista femminile e per nulla scientifica, mentre aspettava che Addison tornasse a casa, dopo aver buttato in un qualche cestino il bambino che avevano creato e essersi fatta raschiare e ripulire l’utero per prepararlo ad accoglierlo il figlio di un uomo che fosse altro da Mark Sloan – quindi, pensa, _da qualche parte,_ nell’universo.)  
   
   
   
Lexie ride, mentre saltella per le scale su un piede solo, cercando di infilarsi un calzino e un paio di pantaloni e masticare un toast bruciacchiato. Mark è convinto che finirà con lo strozzarsi o precipitare, ma arriva sana e salva all’ultimo gradino e solleva le braccia in segno di vittoria, esclamando un soddisfatto: _Ah-ah._  
Due minuti dopo, Lexie si è infilata le scarpe ed è uscita di corsa, dopo avergli scoccato un bacio sulla guancia. Mark scuote la testa ridendo e torna in camera, con i pantaloni della tuta che gli ricadono morbidamente sui fianchi.  
   
   
   
Mark pensa che _deve_ essere così, perché erano destinati a stare insieme, capito? _Destinati_? E se solo non avessero commesso tanti errori, se solo una cosa fosse andata in modo diverso – se le avesse risposto che l’amava, se l’avesse presa per la vita e l’avesse baciata o l’avesse stretta per dieci minuti in più, una mattina, se non l’avesse lasciata salire sulla macchina, se l’avesse portata in una stanza d’albergo e le avesse detto: _insegnami_ e se l’avesse invitata a sedersi accanto a lui, sull’aereo –  
Deve esistere un mondo in cui Mark non ha sbagliato.  
(L’articolo parlava dell’infinità dell’universo e dei miliardi di galassie che lo componevano e Mark aveva pensato ai milioni di cellule che un dottore con il volto coperto stava strappando dal ventre di Addison – che Addison aveva chiesto venissero strappate.)  
   
   
   
Lexie ride, contro il suo collo, posandogli una mano sul petto e una sul collo e gli occhi le si illuminano come quella sera in cui –  
Mark chiude gli occhi, quando Lexie gli si stringe ancor di più addosso e gli avvolge la vita con un braccio. Sospira tra i suoi capelli e pensa che rimarrebbe così per sempre, se potesse, ma poi Derek lo chiama a gran voce ( _Mark, devi venire a dimostrare a questi giovani dottori, cosa vuol dire essere un dio della chirurgia_ ed è solo quel po’ più sbronzo del solito), dall’altro capo della stanza e Lexie ridacchia e sussurra:  
\- Vai, ha bisogno di te. –  
\- E allontanalo dalle bottiglie – gli grida alle sue spalle.  
   
(Mark aveva letto di galassie in espansioni e non aveva pensato ad altro oltre al bambino che aveva avuto e che non esisteva più. _Nulla si crea e nulla si distrugge,_ gli avevano spiegato all’università, ma quel bambino era stato creato e lo stavano distruggendo e le lezioni che gli avevano inculcato per anni non valevano più nulla.)  
   
   
   
Il primo giorno che Lexie torna a lavorare, dopo la sparatoria, Mark non le toglie gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante –come se fosse una paziente, come se fosse un lampadario di cristallo pronto ad esplodere come una supernova, come se fosse la cosa più importante dell’intero ospedale.  
Lexie non se ne accorge: è impegnata a respirare, a sopravvivere all’ombra dell’uomo con la pistola che sembra attenderla ad ogni angolo e _respira, Lex, respira_ , _non c’è nessuno, nessuno oltre i medici e le infermiere e i pazienti e quest’ospedale non sta per esplodere e non stai per morire, non stai per-_ Lexie Grey non lo vede, Callie sì.  
Callie lo vede e lo trascina nella più vicina stanza di guardia e poi è tutto un sussurrato: _Cosa credi di fare?_ E _Cosa credi di fare? Devi lasciarle spazio, ha bisogno di… spazio, non di te_ (e gli poggia la mano contro il petto e lo spintona come a fargli penetrare il concetto direttamente nella gabbia toracica) _che le giri intorno come un dannato avvoltoio. Sembri uno specializzando davanti a una malattia rara._  
Mark abbassa il capo e mormora:  
\- Voglio chiederle di sposarmi. –  
Callie esala un verso a metà tra un urlo frustrato e una risata.  
\- Hai sentito almeno metà di quello che ti ho detto? – gli chiede, dandogli un altro spintone.  
\- Ho sentito, ma… -  
\- Mark, ascoltami, non puoi farlo. Non puoi – esclama e Mark, in tutta risposta, ghigna.  
\- Scommettiamo, Torres? -  
   
   
   
Mark pensa a tutte le donne che ha avuto dopo di lei, ai giorni in cui si è svegliato in un letto vuoto e, nel dormiveglia, aveva cercato la sua figura e a come si è arreso perché la vita sembrava gridargli che non erano giusti, che certe volte i compromessi non bastano. Che certe volte l’amore non basta.  
(Mark chiude gli occhi sull’articolo e sulla vita e pensa a come volesse cambiare, per Addison. Per loro.  
Mark piange e Addison non lo vede - e anche lo vedesse, Mark sa, non si fiderebbe, penserebbe che è un altro inganno, un altro dei trucchi del famoso Mark Sloan.)  
   
   
   
La prima cosa che fa Lexie quando lo vede sulla sua soglia è sbarrare gli occhi, spalancare la bocca ed esalare un verso sottile. Si chiude la porta alle spalle e Mark vorrebbe non essere ferito dal fatto che non lo farà neanche entrare nella casa in cui vive, come se fosse un qualsiasi sconosciuto o un criminale.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? –  
Corruga la fronte e lo interrompe prima che possa risponderle.  
\- Cosa? Cos… cosa ci fai qui? - balbetta  
\- Lexie – inizia e improvvisamente, si ferma perché ha la gola piena di un ammasso di paglia e le parole non sembrano voler uscire da quella trama gialla e umida.  
\- Cosa? – sbotta, improvvisamente nervosa e stanca e perché vedere Mark le fa bruciare qualcosa sotto lo sterno – e Lexie ha una memoria fotografica e _sa_ cosa si trova parzialmente nascosto dietro quell’osso e il polmone di sinistra, ma non vuole pensarci, non vuole vederne il nome o la forma o il volume o cosa significhi quel sintomo.  
\- Lex – sussurra e capisce perché Callie gli abbia detto che non può farlo perché Lexie è così giovane e scapperebbe, ma sono sopravissuti a una sparatoria e non può andarsene da quel portico senza averla avuta indietro, senza averla abbracciata ed essersi assicurato che è viva e respira e il suo cuore batte ancora.  
\- Volevo… volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene e… - si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e si sente un patetico dodicenne con il volto divorato dall’acne di fronte alla porta della sua prima cotta.  
\- Sto bene – scatta. – Non sono pazza. Puoi andare a casa. –  
\- Lex – sussurra, facendo un passo avanti verso di lei, ma lei fa un passo indietro, scuotendo il capo.  
Sembra che non abbiano fatto altro per il resto della vita – un passo avanti, uno indietro, continuare ad evitarsi e cercarsi - e ora venga loro naturale come respirare. _Respira_ , si ripete Lexie. _Respira, non c’è nessuna ombra con la pistola._  
 _-_ Mark, vai a casa – gli chiede.  
   
   
   
Lexie è di nuovo a casa di Meredith (Derek le ha aperto la porta con un sospiro rassegnato e ha scosso la testa lentamente, mentre la faceva entrare. Non le chiede perché sia lì e Lexie non sa se sia perché è già a conoscenza del motivo della sua fuga o perché ormai è rassegnato a vederla comparire alla sua porta con gli occhi gonfi e le labbra tremanti), quando Mark arriva. Sono di nuovo sul portico e a Lexie sembra di non aver fatto altro per tutta la vita – parlare con Mark sul portico della casa di sua sorella e sentirsi andare in pezzi perché Mark è troppo, per lei, troppo intenso, troppo grande, _troppo_ … - e si chiede se dovrebbe dirle qualcosa, ma poi pensa che non era mai stata felice come quando era accanto a lui. Si chiede dove sono finiti quei mesi, dove sono finiti loro – si chiede se sia rimasto qualcosa da salvare.  
\- Mi dispiace… Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma non stavamo insieme e… -  
Lexie scuote il capo e improvvisamente si accorge di avere il volto rigato di lacrime.  
\- Non ora – sussurra. – Per favore Mark, non ora. Io… non ce la faccio. –  
Mark scuote il capo e alza gli occhi al cielo.  
   
Dovrebbero lasciarsi. È questo che fanno le persone quando arrivano al limite: si lasciano, scelgono strade diverse e si salutano quando si incontrano in ascensore e poi tornano a casa da altri – da altri che hanno scelto un percorso di vita più adatto, più simile, più...  
Ma Mark vede persone morire ogni giorno, ha rischiato di perdere il suo miglior amico, ha rischiato di perdere _Lexie_ ed ha una figlia che non lo vuole e un nipote che non vedrà mai (e un figlio, che è esistito una volta, da qualche parte). Ad un certo punto nella vita, non puoi più lasciare andare quello che ti rende felice, quindi Mark non la lascia andare.  
Le dice:  
\- Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirtelo. –  
\- Mi dispiace, ma possiamo parlarne, possiamo trovare un modo per… -  
\- Mark, stai per avere una figlia con Callie! – grida. – Ti avevo detto che non ero pronta per… -  
\- Lo so, Lexie, lo so. –  
\- Te l’avevo detto e tu non mi hai ascoltato e io non posso… -  
\- Non ti sto chiedendo di fare la madre. Avrà già troppe madri così e… Sono sicura che avrà bisogno di un’amica da cui nascondersi per sfuggire ad Arizona e Callie e tu… tu potresti essere quell’amica o una zia simpatica e… -  
\- Una zia che sta con suo padre? – domanda, scuotendo il capo.  
\- Lexie, ti amo – sussurra.  
Lei abbassa gli occhi e scuote il capo.  
\- Ti amo anche io – afferma e Mark si illude di poter sperare, ma Lexie continua a parlare e piangere – ma non sono più certa che basti. –  
E non basta.  
   
Continua a non bastare per altre tre settimane, poi Lexie si presenta alla sua porta con gli occhi bassi e la stessa maglietta che indossava, quando si era presentata alla porta della sua stanza all’Archfield e gli aveva sussurrato: _Insegnami_. Mark apre la porta e gli manca il fiato, quando la vede giocherellare nervosamente con l’orlo della mani e rialza gli occhi a guardarlo e gli chiede:  
\- È ancora libero quel posto come zia? –  
Un battito di ciglia dopo e Mark le ha già preso il volto tra le mani – e la sfiora appena come se fosse qualcosa di troppo prezioso e fragile per poterla stringere senza scheggiarla, come se non fosse certo che sia lì davanti a lui – e la bacia, sorridendole contro le labbra umide.  
Senza smettere di toccarla, fa un passo indietro e un altro e, improvvisamente sono capitombolati oltre la soglia della sua abitazione e Mark ha chiuso la porta con un calcio. Al suono della porta che sbatte contro l’uscio, Lexie si allontana di scatto da lui, come se bruciasse e gli poggia una mano contro il petto per tenerlo a distanza.  
\- Questo non cambia niente. Non… ci sono ancora problemi e io non posso… non puoi farlo di nuovo. Non puoi continuare a prendere decisioni del genere senza consultarmi. Non è più solo la tua vita e… -  
Mark annuisce, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal volto.  
\- So che non sei abituato a vivere così, a vivere con un’altra persona e forse non l’hai mai voluto, ma… Se vogliamo che questa cosa funzioni, se vogliamo provare a farla funzione, a… far _ci_ funzionare, devi promettermi che non lo farai più. -  
\- Lexie – sussurra e Lexie improvvisamente _sa_ che lui le dirà che non ha alcuna intenzione di vivere così, che non è quello che desidera che vuole solo avere una figlia e che - ha il terrore di diventare solo un’altra notte, un’altra tacca sulla sua cintura.  
\- Sembra che questa volta sarai tu a dover insegnare qualcosa mormora – mormora, con un sorriso e Lexie non capisce. Mark l’aveva appena lasciata con un sorriso e – _aspetta, cos’aveva detto?_  
Improvvisamente il suo petto si trasforma in un palloncino rosso pieno di elio che si solleva e si solleva fino a riempirle l’intera gabbia toracica e chiuderle la gola.  
\- Piccola Grey? – la chiama ed erano mesi che non la chiamava più così e Lexie vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma ha ancora quella massa di gas e plastica nel collo e non può parlare, quindi si limita a gettarglisi addosso e a prendergli il volto tra le mani e a baciarlo fino a quando non rimane nient’altro da dire, fino a quando le mani di Mark scendono dalle sue spalle ai suoi fianchi e dai suoi fianchi, scivolano ancor più giù, lungo le cosce e _oh, oh, oh, Mark, oh, Mark, Mark Mark._  
   
Dopo le dice:  
\- Dovrai essere paziente. –  
Le dice:  
\- Non tutti sono studenti bravi come te. _Io non lo sono._ –  
E Lexie forse dovrebbe sentirsi tradita, dovrebbe avere paura perché non hanno neanche iniziato a provarci (di nuovo, e quante volte dovrà mettere il cuore sul tavolo, solo per lasciare che lui o sua figlia o la vita glielo schiaccino come fosse solo un vecchio e inopportuno scarafaggio – quante volte, ancora dovrà sentirsi morire per lui prima di raggiungere i trent’anni?) e Mark sta già mettendo le mani avanti sull’unica cosa che lei gli ha chiesto, l’unica cosa che –  
Ma Lexie lo conosce, Lexie nonostante tutto, si fida di Mark Sloan. Dio, Lexie _vuole_ fidarsi, ha bisogno di fidarsi di lui ed è nuda e sazia, nel suo letto, e si limita ad annuire contro il suo petto e a chiudere gli occhi, pregando di non star commettendo un errore.  
   
Lexie si presenta alla sua porta, con gli occhi bassi e la stessa maglietta che indossava, quando si era presentata alla porta della sua stanza all’Archfield e gli aveva sussurrato: _Insegnami,_ perché è questo che fai quando sei vivo e sei adulto: fai compromessi e scendi a patti per essere felice.  
   
   
   
Mark ringrazia – e non sa perché gli venga il pensiero, ma gli viene e resta incastrato da qualche parte tra il corpo calloso e l’emisfero sinistro del suo cervello – che non abbiano avuto bisogno di rischiare la vita per ritrovarsi.  
   
   
   
Annuncia a Callie, con un ghigno immenso:  
\- Ho vinto la scommessa. –  
Callie strabuzza gli occhi e scuote il capo:  
\- Mark, sono passati anni, _non vale più_. -  
Gli occhi gli brillano in quel modo lì che vuol dire: _problemi_ e _ho vinto, sono un dio_ , quando afferma:  
\- Non avevamo stabilito un limite di tempo. –  
   
   
   
Quando l’aereo per Boise cade, Lexie gli è seduta a fianco. Quando Mark capisce, tra le urla cosa sta per accadere - … _rire, morire, stiamo per morire, morire_ – se la schiaccia contro il petto e le copre la testa e la nuca con le braccia perché non può fare altro, non può salvarla, non può proteggerla, ma almeno può attutire il colpo, può fare sì che siano la sua carne e le sue ossa ad essere lacerate e dilaniate dai resti dell’aereo.  
Lexie gli resta accanto e gli stringe la mano tra le dita e lo chiama, lo chiama, lo chiama, finché i soccorsi non arrivano a tirarli fuori da quell’inferno di alberi e lamiera. Continua a chiamarlo anche dopo, mentre è disteso in un letto d’ospedale, immobile, ad attendere che le ossa si risaldino e che la cute si richiuda sulle ferite. È la sua voce a riportarlo indietro, a riportarlo in piedi e Mark non osa pensare cosa sarebbe successo se Lexie non fosse stata lì ad attenderlo e a sorridergli.  
   
   
   
Mark ringrazia il cielo da cui sono caduti, ogni volta che apre gli occhi e la trova rannicchiata al suo fianco, con il fiato che le sguscia piano dalle labbra semichiuse.  
Ringrazia il cielo che non gli ha uccisi, quando Derek gli dice:  
\- Hai cinque minuti per svenire, prima che arrivi Lexie. A meno che tu non voglia iniziare la vita matrimoniale, facendoti rianimare all’altare dalla tua futura moglie. –  
Mark ghigna e pensa, _no, non posso svenire, non è questa la storia che voglio raccontare a Sofia, che Sofia ricordi._  
Quando la vede avanzare lungo la navata, accompagnata da Meredith e con un leggero velo bianco a coprirle il volto, un sorriso infinito (composto da milioni di cellule) gli spacca il viso – come la lamiera di un aereo avrebbe potuto spaccarle gli arti, se solo si fosse trovata altrove, se si fosse trovata lontana da lui.  
   
   
   
Sofia cresce.  
Sofia cresce e fa una smorfia che le piega tutta il volto tondo, quando Mark la informa che avrà una sorellina o un fratellino, e Lexie pensa _oh mio dio, non è felice. È la fine, la fine_.  
\- Come fa ad essere mio fratello, se Lexie è mia zia? –  
Lexie lancia un’occhiata velenosa al marito come a dirgli: _l’idea è stata tua, ora glielo spieghi tu._  
   
   
   
Sofia cresce e al fratellino si aggiunge una bambina con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli scuri che chiamano Heather Sadie Sloan, anche se Mark geme ogni volta che sente il nome Sadie e inorridisce all’idea che sua figlia possa somigliarle anche lontanamente.  
\- Era _mia amica_ – sibila Lexie, mettendo fine ad ogni possibile discussione.  
   
   
   
Gli incubi rimangono. Di solito è l’aereo che cade ancora e ancora e ancora, ma alcune volte è altro: è un paziente morto da troppo poco, è un uomo con una pistola che cerca vendetta, è un autobus che esplode, davanti all’ospedale. Sono diventati bravi, però, a gestirli e ad alternarsi così che solo uno dei due si svegli nel cuore della notte, coperto di sudore freddo e con la gola chiusa da un urlo abortito e l’altro sia pronto ad abbracciarlo e a ricordargli che sono vivi, che respirano, che sono solo cicatrici, solo vecchie ferite.  
   
   
   
Mark pensa: _è una bella vita,_ che un giorno si trasforma in: _ho avuto una bella vita_ e la morte non fa più così paura. Ha avuto tutto quello che un uomo potesse desiderare ed è stato felice. Dio, ha ottant’anni ed è _ancora_ felice e gliel’avessero detto quarant’anni fa che poteva accadere, che poteva accadere _a lui_ avrebbe riso in faccia al suo interlocutore.  
   
   
   
Da qualche parte, Mark inizia a soffocare piano. Così piano che nessuno se ne accorge, che è ora, che, finalmente, è ora. I reni sono i primi a cedere, svuotandosi di urina piena di proteine e sangue, seguiti dal fegato e dall’intestino e, lentamente, il suo corpo perde la capacità di ricostruire le molecole – proteine, lipidi, acidi nucleici, zuccheri, _Lexie, Lexie, Lexie_ – che ha smarrito. Le pareti cellulari si sfaldano e i liquidi che ne sgusciano fuori gli riempiono i tessuti.  
Julia, gli stringe la mano e non nota nulla di diverso da ieri o dal giorno prima: è solo un corpo, quello che tiene tra le dita, un corpo che, lentamente, muore.  
(Mark pensa: _a cosa serve che l’universo si espanda se mio figlio non esisterà, non occuperà spazio, non -_ )  
   
   
   
Mark Sloan pensa che deve esistere - un mondo, da qualche parte nell’universo, in cui sono stati felici - perché è la sua unica consolazione.  
(Quando Addison rientra, Mark fa finta di non vederla ed è meschino e infantile, ma è quello che fa. In questo mondo.)  
   
   
   
Mark è vecchio e rugoso, quando si spegne nel suo letto e una Lexie altrettanto vecchia e rugosa gli stringe la mano.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi – e i polmoni e il cuore – Mark sussurra, con voce spezzata:  
\- Devi promettermi che non sarai una di quelle mogli che muoiono subito dopo il marito – si ferma, gli manca il fiato. Sente una morsa stringersi intorno al suo cuore, che forse è la morte, forse è già la nostalgia del non averla più accanto dopo cinquant’anni. - È romantico, te lo concedo, ma tu… devi sopravvivermi, Lex, so che puoi farlo. Non farmi sentire in colpa per averti portato sulla cattiva strada, di nuovo. Devi… essere felice. Promettimelo, Lexie Grey – mormora e sente le lacrime cadergli sulle dita artritiche e pensava di non avere più lacrime, ma è Lexie e con Lexie tutto è sempre stato possibile.  
\- Ti amo, Mark, ti amo – la sente singhiozzare contro la sua spalla.  
   
   
   
Mark ha gli occhi chiusi. È fermo e steso in un letto da tanto di quel tempo, che sulle gambe e sulla schiena hanno iniziato a formarsi piccole piaghe da decubito. La sua carne ha iniziato a morire prima di lui – la sua carne ha iniziato a morire nel giorno in cui l’aereo è caduto e Lexie era lì sotto e non accanto a lui, dove avrebbe dovuto essere, se solo, se solo, se solo –  
Dove si trovava, in un’altra vita.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dopo QUELLE puntate sapevo che avrei avuto bisogno di scrivere qualcosa su i miei bimbi, solo, non pensavo mi ci sarebbero voluti DUE ANNI, ma ehi!, sono io e io sono sempre in ritardo.  
> \- NO BETA.  
> \- IDEK, ma ne avevo bisogno e quindi.   
> \- GRANDE RITORNO DEL PRESENTE E DELLE PARENTESI E DELL'AGE-GAP PERCHE' UNA DONNA (che sarei io) HA BISOGNO DI COSTANZA NELLA SUA VITA. Sorry not sorry.  
> \- Unica nota seria. Per fare chiarezza, nella storia ci sono tre momenti che si alternano: in uno Mark sta morendo/è in coma, dopo l'incidente aereo, in un altro da qualche parte (in un altro mondo? In un sogno) Mark e Lexie sono insieme e sono felici e nel terzo, Mark aspetta il ritorno di Addison dopo l'aborto.


End file.
